Stupid Idea
by hunhan aegy
Summary: Kai yg memiliki ide gila yg juga briliant , membuat sehun masuk dalam ide gila nya . Gs/hunhan slight kaisoo


Stupid idea

Author : hunhan aegy

Cast : hunhan (always) and others

Leght : oneshoot

Rate : T

Genre : romance , friendship

Nb : ini ff GS kalo gak suka out aja . kalo ada typo dan kesamaan alur itu hanya kesalahan yg tidak di pertama yg di post , jadi mohon di maklumi

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Sehun pov

Hari ini di kampus ku kedatangan seorang murid baru . ku akui dia manis dengan mata rusanya tersebut . tapi dia tak menarik lebih perhatian ku . tidak seperti teman ku yg satu angkatan plus duduk nya berdekatan dengan ku . nama nya kai , wajah nya tak pernah lepas dari senyum nya ketika mahasiswi baru itu datang kesini . kai selalu saja bicara yg aneh aneh seperti 'bukan kah dia sangat manis sehun ?' atau 'apa kau tidak tertarik padanya ?' bahkan dia berkata 'ughh leher nya sangat mulus , aku jadi ingin membuat karya ku disana'

What the... ?

Hey yg aku tau kai itu org nya tak peduli jika ada org lain yg datang ataupun mengusik maupun tidak di hidup nya

Tapi lihat lah sekarang dia malah seperti kehilangan akal sehat nya ketika mahasiswi yg datang itu memberi salam dan memperkenal kan dirinya kepada kami

Ohh iya aku hampir lupa , nama ku sehun lebih tepat nya oh sehun

Aku di juluki si manusia es di hadapan seluruh kampus

Yeah bukan tanpa alasan mereka menyebut ku seperti itu

Sehun seorng yg dingin dan tidak perduli terhadap siapa saja

Tapi itu adalah sebuah persepsi yg salah

Sebenarnya aku bukan lah seseorg seperti itu

"YA ! oh sehun , apa yg sedang kau fikirkan ?" itu dia teriakan si kamjong aka kai

Author pov

Kai sedikit berlari ketika melihat sehun sedang berdiam diri di kelas dengan tangan yg menumpu dagu nya di jam istirahat seperti ini

Brukk...

"aisshhh...shit ! siapa yg sudah menaruh sapu disini" malang nya nasib mu kai . dia baru saja terjatuh dengan bokong yg sukses mencium lantai

"aishh bokong ku sakit sekali" dan hari itu di habis kan sehun dengan mendengarkan celotehan kai tentang dia jatuh di lantai dengan tidak elit nya .

"aishh bisakah kau diam kamjong" sehun mencoba untuk menghentikan sumpah serapah kai terhadap sapu yang tadi diinjak nya

"YA! Mana bisa seperti itu . sapu itu bersalah padaku , seharusnya dia meminta maaf pada ku" sehun hanya memasang wajah -_- untuk kai

"ohh kai yg tampan tapi hitam dan mempunyai otak sebesar batu kerikil , bagaimana bisa sebuah sapu berbicara dan meminta maaf pada mu hmm ? kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir menggunakan otak mu hah ?" habis sudah kesabaran sehun menghadapi sahabat seperti kai

"aisshh kau juga tak perlu memanggil ku seperti itu , kau hanya butuh tiga huruf" kata kai sambil menunjukkan empat jarinya

Sehun menurun kan satu jari kai

"tiga kai -_-" dan hanya di balas dengan cengiran sahabat nya itu

"ahh sudah lah kajja kita pulang" kai menarik tangan sehun menjauh dari gedung kampusnya

Diperjalanan tak ada satu pun yg berbicara sampai suara kai yg menurut sehun menyakiti telinganya terdengar

"YA ! sehun bagaimana menurutmu mahasiswi yg baru itu ?"

"apa kau menyukainya ?" bukan nya menjawab sehun malah balik beratanya pada kai

"hem aku menyukainya , dia sangat cantik dengan mata rusa nya itu ahh siapa nama nya tadi ? lu...lu"

"luhan" ralat sehun

"ahh iya luhan" sehun hanya bisa menggeleng

"selain bodoh ternyata kau juga pelupa" sehun mencibir kai

Dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah bodoh kai . lihat lah , sekarang dia kembali tersenyum seperti org gila

"jadi kyungsoo mau kau apakan ?" sehun bertanya pada kai

Kyungsoo , yeoja imut bertubuh kecil dengan bola mata besar yg mempesona . kyungsoo adalah yeojachingu kai tapi kai menyembunyikan itu semua dari sehun dan berkata pada sehun bahwa kyungsoo hanya lah orang yg dia taksir

Kai pov

"jadi kyungsoo mau kau apakan ?" sehun bertanya padaku . ya ampun oh sehun aku hanya berpura pura menyukainya dan kau anggap itu serius ? hahaha , aku akan mencoba menjodoh kan mu dengan si murid baru . kau terlihat cocok dengan nya

"mungkin aku akan beralih" bohong , aku tidak mungkin beralih dari kyungsoo . hey dia itu bagai hidup ku , jika tak ada dia maka tak kan ada aku

"jinjja ? padahal kau belum mengenal namja itu dengan baik bukan ?" sehun sehun kau sedang mengintrogasiku ?

"aihh...memang nya kenapa ? kau menyukai yeoja itu juga ?" kena kau

"huh ? itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan

"hey ku rasa aku mempunyai satu ide" akan ku coba menjodohkan kalian berdua kekeke~

"apa ?" sehun masih tidak menatap ku

"kau dan aku mencoba mendapatkan yeoja itu . dan apa bila salah satu di antara kita ini ada yg berhasil mendapat kan nya . maka dia berhak menjadikan lawan nya sebagai budak selama 1 bulan , otte ?" hah mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan untuk cara menjodohkan org , tapi ini lah hal yg keluar di otak ku . hah entah mengapa otak ku ini sangat susah di ajak berkompromi -_-"

"aku tidak mau" aihh si albino ini malah menjawab nya dengan mudah ?

"oh ayolah sehun , akan mudah rasanya jika aku harus berusaha tanpa perlawanan . kau kan tau , walaupun otak ku kecil tapi di kampus aku juga menjadi idola" alasan apa lagi ini ? aishhh

Ku lihat dia terdiam sebentar

"tapi jika aku menang kau juga harus mentraktir ku bubble tea selama 1 bulan , otte ?" aku mengangguk cepat

"dan mendengar kau berkata jika otak mu kecil membuat aku ingin tertawa kekeke~" aishhh masih sempat sempatnya dia mengejekku

.

Other side

.

yeoja manis itu sedang duduk termenung di bangku taman

"ahh bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya hanya dengan melihat wajah nya saja ? bahkan aku tak tau siapa nama nya hufftt" ohh lihatlah sekarang dia sedang mem-poutkan bibir nya yg merah menggoda itu

yeoja itu –luhan- baru selesai mengisi berkas ke pindahan nya ke kampus barunya

"ahh sudah lah , lebih baik aku pergi pulang" baru saja hendak melangkah kan kaki nya dia melihat seseorang yg baru beberapa jam lalu menarik perhatian nya

Sehun adalah namja yg berhasil menarik perhatian nya dan luhan berinisiatif untuk mengikuti nya agar dia tau dimana letak tempat tinggal sehun

Hey bukan kah itu juga bisa di sebut penguntit ? tapi luhan tak memperdulikan itu dan terus mengikuti sehun

Sehun baru saja pulang dari rumah kai beberapa saat lalu dan segera pulang karena tak ingin di marahi oleh eomma nya

Dia sengaja melewati taman untuk sekedar melihat lihat taman itu dan tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat yeoja manis itu sedang memperhatikan nya . sehun tak memperdulikan nya tapi dia tau bahwa yeoja itu mengikutinya . tiba tiba sekelebat perjanjian nya dengan kai terpikir oleh nya dan dia langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat luhan –yeoja manis tadi gelagapan

"aku tau kau mengikutiku" suara sehun membuat wajah luhan berubah pucat

"ahh...mian kalau kau terganggu" sehun membalik tubuh nya perlahan dan mendekati luhan yg sekarang sedang mematung

Tap...

Deg...deg...deg...

Luhan meruntuki jantungnya yg bekerja tidak normal saat sehun sudah berada di hadapan nya

"apa yg ingin kau lakukan terhadap ku ?"

"ne ?" bukannya menjawab luhan malah balik bertanya sehun mendecih karna nya

"nama mu luhan kan ?" sehun bertanya membuat luhan hanya mengerjab kan mata nya lucu

'aigoo , bagaimana bisa yeoja seumuran dia memiliki wajah semanis anak berumur 5 tahun' sehun malah bermonolog ria di dalam hatinya tak memperdulikan luhan yg sedari tadi melambaikan tangan didepan wajah sehun sambil memanggilnya

"hei...YA ! wae geurae ?" luhan mulai kesal melihat tingkah sehun sedang kan sehun baru tersadar dari lamunan panjang nya , wah kelihatan nya sehun kita sedang menyukai seseorg

"ehh...apa yg kau lakukan ?"

"huh ? ya ampun seharusnya aku yg berkata begitu pada mu" luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya

Cup...

Mata luhan membulat

"nama ku oh sehun . senang berkenalan dengan mu luhan" setelah mengucapkan itu dengan wajah datarnya sehun pergi meninggalkan luhan yg masih mematung

"a...apa yg sudah dia lakukan ?" wajah luhan memerah mengingat bahwa sehun sudah mencium nya

Tiba tiba...

"Kyaaaaa ! bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu pada ku ?" luhan mulai bertingkah random di taman itu

"tapi... jika yg menciumku itu dia tak masalah" hah anak ini mempunyai sifat yg susah di tebak . bagaimana bisa tadi dia menjerit dan sekarang malah berjalan pulang dengan santainya ?

Next day

.

Saat ini luhan sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya . entah mengapa dia datang pagi pagi sekali

Saat memasuki kelas nya dia melihat sehun sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan menggunakan earphone . luhan berjalan ke bangkunya dan membaca bukunya . dia menyenderkan tbuh nya ke bangku dan mulai membaca

Tap...tap...tap seseorg berhenti tepat di depan nya dan luhan sedikit menurunkan buku yg dibaca nya

"huaaaa..." sialnya wajah org tadi teralu dekat dengan wajah luhan dan membuat dia terjungkal karena terkejut

"aiss... punggung ku" luhan menggosok punggung nya dan mencoba melihat wajah org tadi

"nugu ?" tanya luhan

"ahh...mian , karena aku kau jadi terjatuh" namja tadi meminta maaf pada luhan sambil tersenyum

"ahh ne . gwaenchana ^^" luhan mencoba menjadi seseorg yg ramah dengan memberinya senyuman yg manis

"waw...senyum mu sangat manis luhan" puji org itu membalas senyuman luhan

"ahh gomawoyo" luhan hanya dapat membalas seadanya

"ahh...perkenalkan namaku kai ."org tadi yg ternyata kai mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya

"senang berkenalan dengan mu kai ."luhan kembali tersenyum  
>tiba tiba seseorang berdiri diantara meja yg memisahkan luhan dan kai<p>

"luhan" panggil org itu yg ternyata sehun . luhan hampir terjungkal lagi jika saja dia tidak menahan bangkunya

"ah ne" luhan menjawab dengan gugup

"mau kekantin bersama ku tidak ? tadi dirumah aku tidak sempat makan" sehun berbicara sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yg tidak gatal

'huh ? dia mengajak ku ? kyaaaaaa senang nya' monolog luhan dalam hati

"ten..tentu" mendengar jawaban luhan langsug saja sehun menarik tangan luhan untuk mengikutinya

"kai kami pergi dulu , kajja lu" sehun dan luhan pun pergi dari kelas meninggalkan kai yg sedari tadi cengo di buat sehun

'apa benar dia itu sehun yg ku kenal ?' kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya

Tiba tiba ada tangan yg menutup mata kai . dari aroma tubuh nya , kai sudah tau siapa yg menutup matanya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan kyungsoo , yeojachingu nya

"soo , jangan seperti ini . kau membuat ku terkejut" kai melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dari matanya

Terdengar kikikan dari belakang kai dan sekarang tangan itu beralih memeluk leher kai

"aku sangat merindukan mu jongin" ucap kyungsoo , kai yg mendengar itu tersenyum

"maaf baby , tadi aku sedang melakukan rencana ku" kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar kai berkata seperti itu

Kyungsoo langsung saja menarik kursi yg ada di dekatnya dan duduk disitu sambil menatap kai penuh tanda tanya

"apa maksud mu jongin ?"kai tau jika yeoja nya ini sedang kebingungan maka dari itu kai mulai menjelaskan rencana nya

"wah ternyata kau pintar juga" kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mendengar cerita kai

"soo tapi tak apa kan jika aku jarang kekelas mu ? aku takutnya nanti sehun curiga padaku" kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kai berkata seperti itu

"tak apa jika itu membuat sehun dapat mengenal yeoja itu , tapi kau harus berjanji untuk sering sering mampir di rumah ku , otte ?" mendengar itu langsung saja kai memeluk kekasih nya itu

Sementara itu di kantin sekolah , sehun sedang makan dengan lahap nya

"aigooo...sebenarnya kau sudah berapa lama tidak makan hemm ?" luhan mengambil tissue yg ada di dekatnya dan mulai membersih kan sekitar bibir sehun dengan sedikit memajukan tubuh nya

luhan tidak sadar jika sedari tadi wajah mereka sangat dekat dan itu membuat sehun terpaku

'ahh dia terlalu manis jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini , apa aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona nya ya ?' sehun terus saja memperhatikan luhan sampai dia berheni tapat di bibir menggoda luhan

Cup...

Sehun mencium bibir luhan dengan sedikit melumatnya

Luhan yg terkejut hanya dapat membulatkan matanya sedangkan tangan kanan sehun sudah menekan tengkuk luhan

Perlahan sehun melepaskan ciuman itu dan dia dapat melihat jika wajah luhan yg sedang menunduk itu memerah , sehun tersenyum melihat luhan yg begitu manis di depan nya . perlahan sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga luhan

"lu , kau sangat manis ." katanya sambil tangan nya mulai memeluk pinggang ramping luhan

Luhan yg di perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja wajah nya semakin memerah

"se...sehun , semua org memperhatikan kita , aku malu ." luhan berbisik sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sehun

Sehun yg mendengar luhan berkata seperti itu langsung saja menarik luhan pergi ke atap kampus nya

Blam...

Pintu atap di tutup oleh sehun dan sehun segera berbalik melihat luhan yg terkagum melihat pemandangan dari atas ini

Luhan merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggang nya

Perlakuan itu kembali membuat wajah luhan memerah

"lu..." panggil sehun sambil membalikkan tubuh luhan tanpa melepaskan tangan nya di pinggang luhan

"n..ne ?"luhan gugup dikarenakan sekarang tangan sehun yg satunya sedang mengelus pelan pipi putih luhan

"will you be mine ?" sehun berkata sambil menarik dagu luhan agar menatap nya

Luhan terkejut , bukan kah berarti perasaan nya terbalaskan

"ta..tapi , kita baru saja berkenalan kemarin se-" luhan tidak dapat melanjutkan kata kata nya karena bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di bungkam oleh sehun

"itu tidak menjadi alasan jika aku menyukaimu lu"sehun kembali berucap setelah melepaskan tautan bibir nya dengan luhan

Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata sehun dan dia tidak mendapatkan kebohongan di sana . akhirnya luhan mengangguk menerima sehun

Sehun tersenyum melihat luhan mengangguk dan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang ramping luhan

"gomawo deer"

Semenjak hari sehun diterima oleh luhan , mereka semakin dekat dan sepertinya rencana kai berhasil . bahkan sekarang dia sudah memberi tahu sehun jika dia dan kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah pacaran sejak lama

Sehun sebenarnya marah mendengar itu , tapi kai langsung meminta maaf pada sehun

"huh , jika saja kau tidak memberi tahuku secepatnya aku benar benar akan menenggelam kan mu di sungai han" sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantin sedang kan luhan masih berada di kelas di temani kyungsoo untuk membereskan peralatan nya

"oke , mian kalau begitu . oh iya kau memenang kan perjanjian kita untuk mendapatkan luhan , jadi mulai dari kapan aku harus jadi pembantu mu ?" kai berkata dengan wajah muram

Sehun yg meihat itu hanya tersenyum

"kau tidak perlu menjadi pembantuku" kai terkejut mendengar bahwa sehun tidak memintanya menjadi pembantu

"kenapa begitu ?" sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar kai berkata seperti itu

"karena kau , aku jadi bisa memiliki luhan dengan kerja kerasku , seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada mu" kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan sehun

Percakapan itu berlanjut hingga luhan dan kyungsoo datang

"aishhh...kenapa kalian lama sekali sih" kai merengek sambil memeluk pinggang kyungsoo yg sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya

"YA ! lepaskan . kau tidak malu ? ini didepan publik" kata kyungsoo setelah menepuk keras tangan kai yg berada di pinggang nya

Luhan dan sehun yg duduk di depan mereka hanya bisa terkikik geli

"hunnie , kajja kita pulang" luhan mulai berdiri diikuti sehun

"huh ? kau jadi menginap diapartemen luhan ?" sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan kai dan segera menarik tangan luhan menuju parkiran

"YA ! soo kapan kau akan membiarkan ku menginap di rumah mu ?"kembali kai merengek kepada kyungsoo

"aishh...kalo sehun itu otak nya tidak sepeti mu MESUM , jadi luhan akan baik baik saja . tapi , aku tidak yakin pada mu" kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kai begitu saja

"YAK ! aishh... soo tunggu"

.

.

Saat ini luhan sedang berbaring di dalam pelukan sehun

"deer , kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku tidak ?" kata sehun sambil memainkan rambut luhan

"tentu , mulai lah" sehun berdehem sebelum memulai ceritanya

"sebenarnya , hubungan kita ini terjadi juga karena kai" luhan yg mendengar nya semakin penasaran

"aku dan dia membuat perjanjian untuk mendapat kan mu . tapi , seperti ini lah jadinya . aku malah semakin masuk kedalam pesona mu dan melupakan perjanjian bodoh itu dan mulai menjadikan hubungan kita ini dengan di dasari cinta . jujur , pertama kali aku melihatmu aku tidak tertarik padamu . tapi lihat sekarang betapa aku tidak ingin jauh dari mu . aku hanya ingin jujur padamu deer ." sehun berbicara panjang lebar kepada luhan

Luhan yg mendengarkan cerita sehun tersenyum dan memebalikkan tubuhnya

"gomawo karena sudah mau jujur padaku" cup... luhan mengecup bibir sehun lembut

"saranghae" sehun berucap sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka

"nado saranghae"

E.N.D

Hi... saya ini penulis baru jadi mohon kritikan nya untuk ff ini

Saya line 99 *gak ada yg nanyak :D


End file.
